


Yin and Yang

by TediousTed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Frottage, Inner Dialogue, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Despair, Sex, Sleep Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TediousTed/pseuds/TediousTed
Summary: When Kyosuke has to travel internationally, he brings Juzo as his personal bodyguard. Sharing a room for the night, Juzo's mind gets the best of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot fic I wrote cause I love seeing Juzo suffer.

"The meeting went well, Kyosuke." A broad shouldered boxer declared, standing in the brightly lit hotel bathroom. The Ultimate Boxer, Juzo Sakakura, inspected himself thoroughly in the mirror. His tall figure leaned forwards and backwards from his reflection almost rhythmically, looking for any oddities. He wasn't overly self-conscious or anything, he often only took a few moments in the day to make sure he looked alright. However, now was different. Even if he continuously told himself that this didn't mean anything, it felt like it meant something.     Spending the night alone with Kyosuke was something he embarrassingly took a great deal of value in. Ever since he got to the head of developing Hope's Peak Academy overseas, Kyosuke Munakata's appearance was a hot commodity around Japan. From interviews to public speakings, Kyosuke and Juzo's schedules have had a rough time coordinating. Thankfully, for this international meeting Juzo was asked to keep Munakata company as a bodyguard. It seemed Juzo's willingness to keep Kyosuke out of harm's way hadn't gone unnoticed. Juzo felt overjoyed, yet a smidgen bashful that his overprotective quality of Munakata apparently made him the first in line as Kyosuke's defense force.

    He convinced himself he shouldn't be too worried about getting found out as being head-over-heals for his best friend. After all, the combination of his delinquent appearance and Ultimate Boxer title hadn't ever made anyone question his sexuality. He was still getting the occasional bold girl asking him out, and Munakata remained clueless. However, Chisa's constant teasing continued to make him a little on edge.

    ' _My face is alright..._ ' Juzo continued his mental checklist. Hair was the same as usual, falling down from it's left part. With a bit of hesitation, Sakakura flexed his arms, ultimately letting a smile crack through rigid face. If there was one thing he could count on, it was his body. "...Guess everything looks alright." The boxer muttered to himself, finally finishing his inspection. Why was he being so thorough? The two had known each other for years. The boxer took a deep breath through his nose, exhaling it out into a heavy sigh. 'Just calm down.' He reiterated to himself.

    "Hey, Kyosuke?" Juzo asked out loud to the connecting room, waiting for a reply. Nothing but silence replied. Did he step out? Juzo opened the door of the bathroom and exited, greeted by the sight of the now familiar hotel room.The two hotel beds were separated by a single decorative nightstand. Atop the nightstand laid a lamp which covered the entire room in a dim amber, which contrasted against the dark black of the outside seen through the hotels sliding doors. The entire room seemed to have ornamental features at every corner, from gold gilding running along the swirl patterns on the wall, to the fringe that draped along the bottoms of the bed covers. The entire room felt like it belonged in a palace palace. For Juzo, however, none of that trivial beauty came close to the allurement of Munakata.

    "...Kyosuke, you up?" The boxer questioned, taking steadied steps towards Munakata's bed, which sat closer to the right-hand side of the room. "...Kyosuke." He said, his voice getting weaker. By filling the air with his voice, he tried to wake Kyosuke up. Yet his dying voice was almost like a restraint. Like he was trying to keep himself from ruining this moment. Like he was trying to stop himself from getting closer to Kyosuke. The boxer swallowed hard. Sakakura knew he didn't want that.

    Juzo looked over Munakata's sleeping body. It was so weird seeing him in a situation like this. So defenseless, so at ease. His eyebrows weren't furrowed. His mouth slightly pouting. Juzo knew he wasn't looking at the Ultimate Student Council President. He was finally getting a good look at Kyosuke Munakata. For the first time in his life Juzo felt completely frozen.

    Chisa had always said Kyosuke and Juzo were like Yin and Yang. Kyosuke was ethical, while Juzo thought with his fists. Kyosuke had a charm that brought people in, while Juzo had a way of pushing them out (maybe thanks to the thinking with the fists thing). Regardless, Juzo was starting to see what she meant by that, watching over Munakata as he lay completely unconscious on the hotel bed.

    Both of them were dressed in sleepwear, which meant a tank and loose pants for Juzo, and a t-shirt and shorts for Munakata. The night was still young and Juzo had thought they'd be up at least a while longer before heading to bed, but Munakata must've been so exhausted he passed out.

    Juzo's hand shakily edged forward towards Munakata. He stopped himself by physically grabbing it with his other hand, shocked by his own movement. ' _This isn't an opportunity you sick fuck, he's sleeping. The nights over damnit- just go the hell to bed-_ ' Juzo tried reasoning with himself, to snap over this daze that overcame him. It was then Kyosuke's body stretched upward in his sleep, pulling the tight t-shirt that stretched across up pecs upward, revealing the lower half of abdomen.

    ' _D- Dammit Kyosuke... You couldn't even make it under the covers!?_ ' Juzo gritted his teeth, somewhat mad Kyosuke had put himself in this situation. His eyebrows flared as he continued his investigation of Munakata's body. Juzo had brought his arms down to his side, but his forearms remained slightly raised in defense. Even though Juzo was the only clearly in power here, he still felt like Munakata could raise up at any minute, demanding to know why he stood over him. Yet, even with that thought hanging over him, his trembling hand managed to move down to Kyosuke's exposed skin, his fingers lightly grazing just above the man's navel.

    ' _What the fuck are you doing you pervert!_ ' Juzo's teeth clasped ever harder together. His head and his hand were on two different levels of thinking, that was for sure. His fingers edged up and down Munakata's upper body. Starting from his lower abdomen, Juzo’s hand traced up to just below the boy’s sternum, before heading back down. He continued this process for a reason he couldn't quite explain. The heat radiated off of Munakata’s body, drawing Juzo closer. Juzo’s fingertips rolled over the creases of the man's abs, feeling the form of his best friend’s body. Kyosuke hadn't reacted. His unaware resting continued as Juzo's thoughts raced.

    While they were both physically fit, Juzo finally figured out what set their bodies apart. Munakata was so chiseled, even orderly in how his muscles were amassed. So symmetric and well-formed. It wasn't quite a jealousy Juzo had while taking in Munakata's abs, but more of an admiration. Juzo's muscle mass was beyond Munakata's but it wasn't as orderly or as beautiful as Munakata's. It was rough and intense, while Munakata's body was precise and particular in shape.

    All of this thorough inspecting had made Juzo somewhat unaware he wasn't doing this with consent, and as his thoughts continued his hands did as well. Juzo’s hands moved upwards towards the man's pecs pushing up the t-shirt along with them. As expected, Sakakura saw that his theory remained true. In his gentle touch he continued to get a feel for the man's body, moving in a circular motion around his chest, grazing over the sculpturesque man's nipples. Without thinking, Juzo felt his upper body sinking in towards Munakata. Like Yin and Yang, he felt drawn to the man he admired. He felt himself melting in Munakata's presence, even without him doing anything. He felt like he could-

    ' _S- snap the hell out of it!_ ' Juzo's psyche yelled at him. The boxer pulled his hands out from under Munakata's shirt, and snapped back off of Munakata. ' _You can't be doing this. Just turn off the lights and go to bed. He's your friend. You're best friend, idiot. You can't sacrifice that for your fucked up fantasy._ ' Juzo reminded himself. He knew he couldn't be doing this. Munakata meant so much more to Juzo than this. He wasn't a body to be felt up on. He was supposed to be protecting Munakata. He can't lose his trust. He can't...

    "Oh fuck... H- He's hard...." He said audibly. He was almost as shocked at himself for speaking his thoughts as he was by the... development that happened in front of him. At some point or another Kyosuke's body had reacted. There was a clear swell underneath the shorts Munakata was wearing. Juzo looked at Munakata's face to see if there was a visible reaction. There wasn't. Juzo's eyes returned back to the sleeping man's bulge. "...Oh fuck." He spoke again. His own dick was hard too.

    ' _You're fucking sick man...._ ' Juzo's thoughts scolded him. It was almost irrelevant at this point, however. Juzo's hands clasped around the shorts that clung tightly to Munakata at his waist, and slowly he pulled the shorts down further and further, until they eventually slipped right off the body of the silver-haired man, falling to the floor. Kyosuke still remained clothed by his tight trunk underwear. In a light gray, they allowed for everything to be well outlined. This was both simultaneously erotic and troublesome for Juzo, however.

    In all honestly, Juzo thought a lot about Munakata sexually. Being able to take over Kyosuke completely. To have their mouths meet in a heated, passionate moment. To thrust hard against Kyosuke's frame, and have him grip against Sakakura's back muscles, calling his name out with every movement. However, the specifics of things like Munakata's cock never really came to mind. It almost felt wrong to think of sex with Munakata in a concept beyond two people 'making love'. Granted, Juzo of course knew that would involve both of their penises, but... This was real. He was really looking at Munakata's dick right now, hardened against the tight fabric of his underwear. This was sex. Full dicks and everything. Juzo felt a cold sweat envelop his entire body.

    Juzo stood right next to the edge of the bed, closer then ever. His knees pressed hard into the side of the mattress, begging for him to climb on. ' _You can't... Do this…_ ’ It was magnetic. Juzo's heavy body climbed atop the mattress, onto the silky luxurious bedding, and finally, on top of Munakata.

    He was careful not to disturb the man underneath him, even in the current situation. Juzo spread his legs across, letting his knees rest on the mattress as Munakata lay between them. Juzo was careful not to sit down on Munakata's body, or put any sort of weight on his crush. He didn't want to wake him, even now. It was way too far at this point. He looked down at the two erections that stared at him, still trapped by the clothing that surrounded them. Juzo pulled down his own pants and underwear, just enough for his dick to escape while his clothing still remained on him. With his dick free, Juzo's hands once again returned to the sides of Munakata's waist, ready to pull down the man's underwear. But, for some reason, he just couldn't do it.

    Even in this lustful state, he couldn't bring himself to have Munakata unwillingly reveal himself completely to Juzo. Even through all this wrong, he wanted to keep some level of humanity. Juzo removed his hands from the other man's waist, and leaned forward, placing his hands adjacent to Munakata's head. Meanwhile, his legs moved backwards, his feet now standing up on their tippy-toes. Juzo remained over Munakata in a push-up like position, with his cock dangling down towards the clothed erection of Kyosuke. Juzo's face was staring at Munakata's sleeping one. He could feel Munakata's breath on him. Juzo's body slightly shook. Yeah, this was real.

    Juzo's hips started to move in a up and down motion, letting his erect member rub against Munakata's own clothed cock. He could feel the heat of Munakata's own erect dick through the fabric onto his own, just like Munakata's hot breath bounced against Juzo's face. His whole body, inside and out, felt like it was on fire. The boxer breathed heavy through his nose, as his eyes stared intensely at Kyosuke's face. His thrusting continued more intensely, his hips practically bucking for their penises to meet, rubbing the two members together harder and harder. Sakakura wished that the damn fabric wasn't there. He wanted their bodies to meet completely, for them to be together. There was something always in the way. Juzo's eyes squinted as his eyebrows lowered. His lips opened and his teeth remained clenched. He started hard at Munakata's innocent face. There was always something in the way.

    "Why can't be just be together Kyosuke.. Why is this shit so damn difficult." Juzo whispered in a broken voice. His bucking still continued. "I fucking want to do this with you for real. I want you to love me- fuck." Juzo's voice grew in volume. His body tightened, he was close. Juzo allowed for this grunting to break through his silence, his eyes closed tightly. Munakata returned the sound with some grunting of himself. Juzo was taken aback, but continued anyway. It was too far now. "What the hell will it take Kyosuke. What the fuck is it that's keeping it this way." Juzo voice cracked, as his body neared orgasm. "Y- Yukizo-... Yukizo-... C- Chisa!" Munakata muttered under him. Almost simultaneously, Juzo reached his limit. He came against Munakata's clothed dick, staining Munakata's underwear. With his orgasm, the exertion it took to remain above Munakata without touching him, and with what Kyosuke said in his sleep, Munakata lost his balance and fell out of his push up pose, slamming into Munakata's body.

    "F- F- Fuck!" Juzo yelled in shock. He slipped off of Munakata's body and toppled down onto the floor, pulling up his underwear and pants over his now not-so-erect member. He quickly got up, Meeting the eyes of a now awake Munakata Kyosuke. Former Student Coucil President, Munakata Kyousuke. "I- I-" Juzo's cracking voice began, he had literally no clue where to begin.

    "I uh... Must've had an interesting dream." Munakata spoke, looking down at his still erect penis that remained hard in his underwear, which was covered in a wet substance. "...I haven't had a wet dream since middle school." Kyosuke looked back at Juzo. "This is... Awkward." Munakata politely laughed. His stoic face returned. His eyebrows sat right above his eyes, and his lips remained shut.

    Juzo was at a loss for words. Talking to Munakata like this snapped him back into reality. He was Juzo the bodyguard talking to Munakata, next in line to become Hope's Peak's principal. Of course he wouldn't assume that any of that stuff just happened. They were just two guys, and one of them just did something awkward in his sleep. "Y- Yeah... Haha.. Sorry for knocking into you like that, slipped and fell like a total dumbass." He swallowed hard again. Juzo's head was still a mess. It was starting to really settle in with him now. That wasn't sex. That was rape.

    "I thought you were supposed to be light on your feet, boxer." Munakata sat up, looking at Juzo's face intently. "...Thought boxers didn't cry, either." Munakata stated, in a bit of a concerned tone. "You alright?"

    "Hey, shut the fuck up man! These foreign bed frames are expensive and nice looking and all that shit- but they hurt like a bitch too!" Juzo explained, wiping away the tears he hadn't noticed through all the commotion.

    "I could've sworn I went to bed with my shorts on, have you seen them?" Munakata asked, looking around while on the bed, cum stained by the other guy in the room.

    "You sure? I haven't seen 'em." Juzo replied, quickly kicking the tossed shorts under the bed.

    "Hey, by the way... I didn't say anything weird while I was sleeping, right?" Munakata asked.

    "Weird...?" Not just saying Yukizome, but going as far as Chisa. "Nope. Nothing weird." Juzo wasn't shocked after all. Just... Reminded. "I'm going to take a shower, get changed while I'm in here pervert." Juzo said, about to close the bathroom door.

    "Hey, Sakakura?"

    "Yeah?" Juzo replied, turning back.

    "Let's keep this between us, alright? Don't need anyone finding out I'm still... Uh..." Munakata looked down. "..Yeah."

    "Got it." Juzo answered. "Just between us." He closed the bathroom door. He leaned up against it, staring up at the bright lights of the bathroom. "Just between us."  
  



End file.
